


End of the day.

by ttdenmark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttdenmark/pseuds/ttdenmark
Summary: They have been friends since childhood, but recently something has changed, they are beginning to look at each other in a different way. Secretly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fiction.  
> None of this has happened, to my knowledge.  
> Only in my imagination.  
> In this Gemme is Harry's little sister.  
> Please note English is not my native language, then will be errors, I'm sure.

Harry had only been close to two years when Gemma was born, and as they grew up they became each other's best friends. When Harry was 8 and Gemma nearly 6, a single mother and her daughter moved in next door. Gemma and the girl, named Sara, was the same age, so they quickly became friends, and as they all three grew older Harry began considering Sara as much a sister as Gemma.  
When the girls had sleep overs Harry often ended up in Gemma's room as well, and he and Sara could talk the night away, even after Gemma had fallen asleep. They could talk about everything and nothing. They always knew who the other one had a secret crush on, but they never told anyone not even Gemma.  
Gemma knew Sara's, of course, but Sara always kept her mouth shut about Harry's, and never told any of them about the serious secret crush she had on Harry.

When Harry tried out for X factor, and got through, Gemma and Sara quickly became a natural part of the group around the five boys, although it gave a few problems when Zayn confessed to the boys he had a small crush on Gemma. Harry got a little upset but that was soon forgotten when Zayn's eyes caught Perrie.  
When the boys' career began to take off, and they began traveling the world, Harry sometimes invited Gemma and Sara, along with them for a few days. The other four boys didn't mind, so Gemma and Sara saw One Direction raise from X Factor sensation, to world famous superstars.

 

April 2014.

Harry was sitting in a car at the parking lot at LAX, keeping a close eye on the exit from arrivals, looking for Gemma. Her flight from the UK was supposed to have landed almost an hour ago, but there was still no sign of her. As he continued watching people leave, his thoughts ran back to their phone call a few days earlier. Gemma had asked if she could bring someone with her, and Harry was now wondering if she was bringing a boyfriend or what. She hadn't said anything about who, and Harry hadn't asked.  
Suddenly he spotted Gemma coming through the doors. He rolled down the window and a high pitched whistling, flew through the air. Gemma turned her head toward the sound, and he yelled  
\- Hey pumpkin ... over here.  
He waved his arm with a smile, happy to see his sister. She waved back but stayed at the exit like she was waiting for someone, and Harry's smile grew even bigger when he saw, Sara, coming through the doors as well.  
As the girls got closer he jumped out of the car and hugged them both. While he hugged Sara he looked at Gemma with a smile.  
\- You could have told me it was Tinker Bell..... I thought it was some weird new boyfriend.  
\- And spoil the surprise. Oh no.  
Gemma laughed back with a smile.

Tinker Bell was Sara's nickname because of her long blond hair which was often in a ponytail, just like Tinker Bell's was.

They quickly got the two suitcases into the trunk of the car before people started to recognize Harry and jumped in. Sara jumped in the back while Gemma jumped into the front seat next to Harry.  
\- Now brother of my .. get this top down and let's have some fun.  
Gemma said, putting on her sunglasses. Both Harry and Sara laughed while Harry pressed the button to remove the top. They talked, laughed and made fun of each other while they drove towards the Hollywood's hills and the luxuries villa the five boys were sharing while they were recording the last few songs for their next album. At a stop light four girls in the car beside them recognize Harry and began screaming excitedly. As the lights switched Harry just waved at them with a smile, and drove away, shouting.  
\- See you girls.  
Gemma and Sara laughed at Harry's way of teasing the four girls.

\- NIALL !!! They are here.  
Louis yelled through the house as he saw the car coming, continuing happy, surprised and a lot louder.  
\- Oh my god boys ... Tinker Bell is with them.  
Before either Harry, Gemma or Sara got out of the car, the front door was opened and the four other boys emerged from the house with a big smile. The boys quickly got Sara and Gemma's suitcases from the trunk and took them into the house while they talked and laughed. 

After having shown the girls their rooms, Harry joined the rest of the boys by the pool, dropping his shirt on the way out, showing all of his tattoos. He fall down in a chair next to Louis and grabbed his glass from the table, while Louis looked at him with a teasing smile.  
\- So Tinker Bell ... did you know ?  
Harry just shook his head with a smile, blushing slightly. Louis was surprised to see him blushing over a perfectly innocent questions. He looked at Harry again and a suspicion got into him as to why Harry was blushing.  
\- Haz ??  
He continued slowly in a quiet voice so none other than Harry heard him  
\- Are you having a crush on Tinker Bell ?  
Harry's reaction came immediately, and Louis knew he had hit jackpot.  
\- No of course not. My god Lou....no just leave it.  
Harry laughed looking down trying to hide his face. Louis just shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky smile.  
\- Alright .. if you say so... but I am still entitled to my own opinion  
Harry shook his head but didn't respond so he dropped the subject.

Twenty minutes later Gemma and Sara came out to the pool area, Gemma in a bikini almost the same color as her and Harry's, emerald green eyes, while Sara had tied a scarf around her, hiding her bikini. Sara's eyes unconsciously caught Harry's tattooed body and she sighed, looking down. There was something about his body that just always caught her eyes. She couldn't explain what, just that lately it had been a lot on her mind. 

Gemma immediately jumped into the water, make a bomb, spraying water on Niall, who was lying on a sun bed and that quickly developed into a water fight between them. Sara dropped into a chair next to Louis with a laugh as she watched the water fight develop. A bit later, Gemma, accidentally splashed water on Louis and he was dragged into the fight as well. Sara laughed as both boys went against Gemma, but seconds later she was lifted up by Liam and thrown into the water despite her attempts to get away from him. As Sara returned to the surface Liam was being pushed into the water, by Harry, but he was quick to grasp Harry's arm, dragging him along as well. Suddenly everyone was involved in the water fight, except Zayn. Zayn couldn't swim but he commented grinning, teasing them, one by one, from his sun bed. Sara removed her now wet scarf and threw it in Zayn's direction, hitting him square in the face. She could hear Harry laughing, close behind her as the scarf hit Zayn and he started swearing loudly. As Gemma got enough of Zayn's teasing she sneaked up on him with a bucket full of water throwing it down on him and the sun bed.  
In the end a truce was declared and they all gathered around the table, drying off in the sun, as Sara and Gemma caught up with what the boys had been up to since they last had seen each other. 

Louis was watching Sara and Harry, discreetly, during dinner on the terrace. It was kind of funny watching Harry how he followed Sara's every move, and how their eyes from time to time caught one another and they both smiled before looking away again. Louis found it kind of funny how they suddenly were so shy around each other. Liam poked him with an elbow.  
\- What's wrong ?  
He asked quietly. Louis smiled and leaned toward him.  
\- Nothing, but look at Haz and Tinker Bell. Since when have they gotten so shy around each other ?Liam looked confused at him.  
\- Just look at them, and you will understand what I mean.  
A few minutes later Louis caught Liam's eyes and smiled as Liam leaned over toward him again with a surprised expression.  
\- If you didn't know better, you would think they are madly in love.  
Louis nodded with a giggle.  
\- Yep ... and I believe at least one of them is ... not quite sure about the other one, but she blushes every time he looks at her.

An hour later the jet lag began to catch up with the two girls and sleep was needed, so they said their goodnights and went upstairs. Half an hour after the girls had left Harry did the same, but the rest of the boys stayed a little longer before calling it a night. 

Harry and Liam usually went for a run in the morning, but when Harry didn't show up the next morning Liam went searching for him. He knocked on the door to Harry's room but there was no answer.  
\- Try Gemma's room, maybe he's in there.  
Louis said coming down the hall at the same moment, pointed to the door opposite Harry's.  
\- Heard them talking as I went to bed.  
He continued as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Liam knocked on the door to Gemma's room and got a mumbling answers soundning like "come in" 

One of the beds lights were still on, despite the fact that the sun was shining from a clear sky. He was about to speak when he discovered the three people in the bed and stopped. Gemma was lying on one side with her back against Harry, who was lying in the middle of the bed on his back with an arm around Sara. Sara's head was resting against his shoulder and an arm across his chest. All three of them still sleeping. He silently grabbed his phone and took a picture. He then quietly backed out again and closed the door again before he with a laugh went downstairs to Louis in the kitchen.  
\- Wasn't you supposed to go for your usual run?  
Louis asked as he came into the kitchen. Liam shook his head with a huge grin.  
\- Nah .. obviously not today... you know ... he's lying upstairs, like some porn star on his back with two girls in bed.  
He showed Louis the photo on his phone.  
\- Some of us dream of having two girls in bed ... but that little piece of shit .. he just gets it, without even asking.  
\- Speak for yourself.  
Louis laughed as he handed Liam his phone back, together with a mug of coffee.  
\- Two girls in bed is NOT a good idea .. trust me.  
Liam almost choked on his coffee.  
\- WHAT?  
Louis giggled loudly and blushed slightly, as another voice joint the conversation  
\- Oh yeah ... didn't you know?  
Harry's slightly rough morning voice sounded as he walked into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and turned on kettle.  
\- NO, I didn't ... and who are you to talk.  
Harry looked at him, puzzled.  
\- What do you mean ... who am I to talk?  
Liam put his coffee mug down and looked at Harry with a cheeky grin.  
\- Well ... Haz you seemed pretty satisfied a few minutes ago.  
\- Come on ... we were talking last night, and we fell asleep. That was all.  
Both Liam and Louis nodded with a huge grin.  
\- Oh yes.. of course. only talking .. but I bet If Gemma hadn't been there...  
Liam looked Harry straight in the eyes with a very cheeky grin, jerking his hips and moaning loudly before he broke down laughing. The kettle switched off and Harry turned away with a huge grin.  
\- You need to get laid, Payno.  
\- Maybe, but so do you, bro.  
Liam shot back with a smile. Harry just shook his shoulders slightly and finished making his tea.  
He grabbed the tea and looked back at Liam.  
\- Five minutes and I'm ready to go?  
Liam nodded and Harry went back upstairs to get dressed.

Gemma and Sara was eating breakfast on the terrace as they, almost an hour later, came back. Louis were there as well, sitting next to Sara and Harry felt something that felt like jealousy as she smiled at him and laughed. He quickly pushed it out of his mind, he had no reason to be jealous, he knew that Sara and Louis were only friends. But a small voice in the back of his head kept whispering. What if she had caught a interest in Louis. He quickly jogged into the pool house and stripped of his clothes, gripping his swimming trunks and pulled them on before running towards the pool, jumping into the water and letting it cool his body.  
As he came back to the surface, he sighed, and both Gemma, Sara and Louis started laughing.  
\- Was it really that hard?  
Louis asked with a smile. Harry pushed his hair away from his face and shook his head.  
\- Nah .. just incredibly hot.  
\- Why not just admit you are in bad shape.  
Gemma laughed.  
\- Too much food and too little exercise.  
She looked at her brother with a teasing smile as he shot back.  
\- And what about you ... you look as if you've gone two sizes up in since I last saw you. Sure you don't have a bun in the oven?  
Sara and Louis followed the friendly banter between brother and sister, trying very hard not to laugh while they continued to insult each other in a way that only siblings can get away with. It all ended with Harry jumping out of the water and chasing Gemma around the pool until he caught her and threw her into the water. Louis noticed how Sara's eyes scanned down over Harry's body as he chased Gemma around the pool, and he smiled but kept his mouth shut. But made a mental note to tell Harry later. Louis laughed and got up  
\- Haz .. Cowell is coming around this afternoon, he wants to hear the last songs.  
\- All right  
Harry grinned as he splashed water toward Gemma's face. Sara got up as well with a smile and followed Louis into the house to Harry's great disappointment, just to return a few minutes later in her bikini. She grabbed a sun bed and pulled it out in the sun and lay down, closing her eyes.

Both girls covered up a bit as Simon Cowell arrived. He knew them both so he greeted them both warmly giving them a hug before he disappeared with the boys into the living room.  
Two hours later, the boys came back after having said their goodbye to Simon Cowell, with big happy smiles all around. The last songs were approved, they had a almost finished album now. They talked for a while until Louis reminded Harry that he was in charge of making dinner tonight. He sighed and nodded.  
\- I know ... anyone interested in earning ten pounds?  
Everybody shook their head with a grin.  
\- A hundred and you have a deal.  
Gemma laughed from her sun bed  
\- No way .. you greedy bastard ... actually you ought to do it ... since I'm paying for your stay here.  
Harry shot back as he got up from his chair and went inside, while the others continued talking.

\- Ten minutes, guys ... will someone set the table, please.  
He shouted through the open door, and suddenly everyone was eager to help. Zayn and Sara took plates, Gemma, cutlery, Louis and Niall grabbed glasses while Liam took a bottle of champagne and a bottle of white wine from the fridge.  
\- What do you say ... are we not celebrating Cowell approved the last songs?  
All five boys nodded and big smile.  
\- Oh yeah .. let's get wasted!  
Niall laughed loudly.

As the sun began to go down, almost everyone except Zayn and Liam was slightly intoxicated and the atmosphere was warm, uplifted and somewhat flirty. The music played loudly, they danced around and sang along. They just had fun all together. Harry noticed Sara and Louis dancing pretty close flirting with each other, in all innocence. The jealousy from this morning returned, but somehow the sight of her flirting also went straight to his lower abdomen giving him a small hard-on as well.  
As the song ended and Sara went inside, Harry followed her. He caught up with her in the kitchen and caught her between the kitchen table and his own body.  
\- Hey .. Styles.  
She looked up at him with a charming smile.  
\- Hey Tinkerbell.  
He muttered warmly and pushed up against the kitchen table, using his body. She laughed as he did, and tried to push him away.  
\- You're drunk, Styles.  
\- Slightly.  
He admitted. She blushed as his hard-on pushed into her thigh  
\- My god ... Haz you're horny...you naughty boy.  
She laughed with a smile , slightly drunk.  
\- Hmm ... horny as fuck.  
He sighed breathlessly as he grabbed her face and slammed his lips over hers, kissing her hard and passionately, breaking the kiss a few seconds later.  
\- You make me horny as hell.... the way you flirt with Lou ... you naughty girl.  
He mumbled hot against her lips, before moving away leaving the kitchen, with a cheeky smile.

It took a few seconds before his words reached Sara's intoxicated brain. The words made her sober up a bit, again.  
\- And I get horny on a daily basis just thinking about you.... seeing you like this .. that certainly don't make it any easier.  
She mumbled as she pushed away from the kitchen table, and followed Harry back to the terrace.

 

As she came back to the terrace, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his chair with a cheeky smile.  
\- Come on naughty boy .. let's dance.  
He immediately wrapped her arms around her as they began to dance, caressing her back discreetly.  
As he pulled her a little closer, she buried her head against his chest, sighing slightly. He bent down to her ear and whispered.  
\- Sometimes all I can think about is fucking you senseless until you can't walk or stand on your feet.  
His straightforwardness made her sighed heavy, blowing hot air straight against his nipples and sending a sweet shiver down his spine.  
\- Harry .. stop.  
She said firmly try to hide the effect it had on her.  
\- Don't talk like that.  
\- Why not ?  
She looked up, her eyes were dark and shiny and he stared right back at her and before she could say anything he continued slowly, as if her eyes had given him the answer.  
\- Or.... is that what you secretly want me to baby ?  
He pulled her close to his body and lowered his head, whispering into her ear.  
\- Want me fuck you until you scream with pleasure and come undone on top of me ?  
She could stop the words from leaving her mouth.  
\- Oh god .. yes.  
She sighed, and then quickly hid her head against his chest, incredibly embarrassed by her admission. He hugged her with a loving smile and whispered.  
\- Your wish is my command baby ... and believe me .. I can't wait.

As the song ended Sara freed herself from his arms. She needed to get away, she was afraid of making a bigger fool of herself if she stayed around Harry. She was embarrassed enough as it was. In a voice as steady as she could, she excuse herself, saying she had had too much to drink and would go to bed. The others just laughed and said good night, none of them having a clue about the exchange of words between her and Harry. 

Halfway up the stairs Harry caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind stopping her.  
\- I might be drunk ... but not that drunk, and I hope to God you meant what you said downstairs ?  
He said in a low voice filled with desire.  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
\- Does it matter?  
\- It matters a great deal to me.  
He said low into her ear hugging her.  
\- So answer me.  
She nodded very slowly, whispering.  
\- Yes, I meant it.  
She could almost hear the smile in his voice as he began leading her, the last few steps up the stairs and straight to his room.  
\- Well so did I baby.. so did I.

As soon as they were in the room, he slammed the door loudly and pushed her up against it as he turned the key. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and Sara's mind went completely blank as she felt his lips against hers as they began kissing wild and passionately.  
\- You were never meant to know Haz ... never.  
She mumbled into the kiss.  
\- I'm glad I know.  
He sighed and deepened the kiss.  
Their hands quickly followed, eager to make contact with naked skin. Sara pulled at Harry's shirt to expose his chest and his many tattoos as he grabbed the hem of her dress. They broke their wild kiss, and Harry remove his shirt, throwing it to the floor, as a sigh escaped Sara's lips. He smiled as her fingers began running over his inked chest.  
\- Didn't know you were into tattoos.  
He said low, as her fingers glided over his nipples, making them go slightly hard.  
\- I'm usually not .. but lately I've become pretty fascinated with them, especially the ones on your body.  
As her hands continued to run over his inked chest, he gently pulled her dress over her head and dropped it down next to his shirt, leaving her in only a pair of white lace panties and a bra.  
The sight nearly took his breath away and he sighed deeply, running his eyes over her body, taking in the sight of her tanned skin against the white lace. 

He had seen her almost naked several times, but this time it was different. This time he was able to reach out and touch her, feel every curve of her body against his hands and look into her eyes as they grew into a darker and darker shade of blue. He grabbed her face and caught her lips gently kissing her, seeking access to play with her tongue. Her hands wrapped around his neck, moaning into the kiss, giving him access to her mouth. He pushed her further up against the door, pushing his body flat against her making her feel the hard-on she had caused him to get. Her hands left his neck and she started pulling at his hair band to release his long curly hair, making it fall freely around his head. As soon as it was free, she buried her hands in it, play with it.  
He eased the pressure against her and groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure of feeling her hands in his hair. His hands slowly drifted down to her bum, touching and squeezing, before breaking their passionated kiss, slightly breathless, and almost painfully hard as a rock.  
He lifted her slightly from the floor.  
\- Put your legs around me, baby.  
He sighed hoarsely, trying to catch his breath before attacking her mouth again as she placed her legs around his waist, moaning loudly as she felt his hard-on between her legs. Her breathing accelerated as he slowly began rubbing up against her, moaning in pleasure against her lips.  
\- Oh god, I can't wait to bury myself inside the lovely body of yours.  
He groaned as their kiss broke, both in need of air. She smiled with a naughty look in her eye.  
\- I can't wait to feel you inside me.

Almost before the words had left her mouth, Harry took a firmer grip on her bum and began moving toward the bed. As he walked through the room one of his hands left her bum and opened her bra, pulling it off as he laid her down on the bed. He watched her as she lay there in the middle of his bed almost naked and the room in his shorts got stretched to their limit. Sara pulled herself up resting on her elbows, as Harry sat down on his knees on the bed right next to her. She could clearly see his hard-on trapped underneath his shorts. She gently placed a hand on it, rubbing it a few times before opening the button of his shorts and pulling down the zipper, giving him more space. 

Sara knew Harry preferred going command, he didn't care much about underwear, and as soon as his shorts fall open, his hard-on appeared. She had never seen it like this, though he never did much to hide any part of his body. The sight of it standing straight up against his stomach made her sigh and unconsciously running her tongue over the lower lip, biting lightly on it. As he reached down with a smile, wrapping his lips around her nipple sucking on it gently, she pushed a hand underneath him, between his legs and wrapped a hand around his hard-on, slowly moving up and down. He groaned loud against her nipple as her hand moved and his leg slipped farther apart to give her more space.  
As he moved to the other nipple he sighed hoarsely.  
\- Please .... harder, baby.  
She tightened her hand around him, earning her a deep groan from his lips.  
\- Yeah that's it, baby.

He moved slowly, placing his arms and legs on either side of her, straddling over her. His mouth left her breast and he began kissing down over her stomach towards her panties, which she was pretty sure in no time would reveal the true extent of her arousal. Her hand slipped away from him as he moved down over her body and he pushed down his shorts with one hand, kicking them away leaving him completely naked.  
He slowly kissed along the hem of her panties holding on to her hips as she closed her eyes enjoying his hands and lips on her body. He brushed a finger down over her panties making her sigh and gasp for breath. He slowly brushed his finger back up, finding her knob, touching it gently through her panties. She whimpered and threw her head back into the pillow, biting her lower lip. After a few seconds he slowly continued upward, and hooked his finger in her panties remove them. As he eased them off her, he sat back on his knees, letting his eyes run down over her body, feeling how pre com, was already leaking. He wasn't sure he would last very long if he didn't cooled down a bit, but that became difficult as their eyes meet and he saw the burning desire in her eyes.  
\- You're beautiful.  
He said softly.  
\- Just looking at you is nearly enough to make me come.  
Her lips curved into a shy smile and her hand reached out for him.  
\- Come here you fool.  
He took her hand with a smile and she pulled him down, lying on his side next to her. His arm was resting across her stomach, fingers playing with one of her nipples while she pushed his hair away from his face, caressing his cheek, looking into his eyes.  
\- You have beautiful eyes .. god I've always loved your eyes.  
She slowly reached up and kissed him.  
\- My turn to admire.  
She whispered against his lips, slowly pushing him down on his back.  
As her mouth left his, she started kissing down over his chest until she reached his nipples. Her fingers played with one as she gently sucked on the other, making it go hard under her tongue before slowly moving further down. He moaned loudly as her lips moved around on his body, making him go crazy. As her tongue lightly touched his hard-on he nearly screamed, and lost his breath.  
\- Oh god ... no baby.  
He groaned in despair.  
\- Please...that'll surely make me come straight away.  
She placed a small kiss on the head with a teasing smile, making him moan loudly again, as he grabbed her arm to emphasize that he meant it.  
\- I mean it, baby .. don't !  
She kissed his hip and looked at him with a smile as he smiled back and pulled her up into his arms.  
\- I would love to feel your mouth around me.  
He sighed deeply.  
\- But that's just more than I can handle tonight.  
He kissed her affectionately as he grabbed her leg pulling it up, to rest on his hips and slowly lowered his hand down between her legs. She sighed into his mouth as his finger found her knob and gently started rubbing it. They kissed passionately as his finger worked between her legs, making her moan louder and louder. As she began to shake slightly, he moved it lower down, playing at her entrance, taking no chances of her coming until he was inside of her. She broke the kiss, panting.  
\- Hazza ... don't you dare make me come until you're inside of me.  
He looked at her with a smile whispering.  
\- Don't worrie, I won't.  
He slowly removed his hand and rolled his body on top of her. Her hands grabbed his neck and her legs wrapped around his as he began rubbing himself against her. They stared into each other's eyes as they rubbed against each other, both find it hard to keep eye contact, due to the pleasure it gave them.  
\- Baby ... do we need protection?  
He moaned softly as he intertwined their fingers. She shook her head.  
\- I'm on the pill.  
\- Thank god.  
He sighed with relief and lowered his head down towards her.  
\- I absolutely hate rubber.  
Harry caught Sara's mouth and, as their tongues intertwined, she felt him positioning, himself right at her entrance, but don't moving. She pushed back against him and sighed.  
\- Harry, please ... I need to feel you inside me.

As soon as the words had left her mouth she felt him pushing into her with a long deep sigh,  
slowly burying himself completely inside of her. Sara began trembling slightly as he pushed in deeper and deeper and her fingers grabbed his back, hard, enjoying the feeling of him.  
\- My god .. Haz  
She moaned as their mouths caught another and they kissed wildly, both of them sighing and panting deeply as she got used to the feeling of him, and slowly thrusted back against him.  
Harry broke the kiss and kissed her neck as he slowly began moving, feeling her sighing deeply against his neck in pleasure. He thrusted a bit harder and faster, while he found a soft spot on her neck, sucking on it, which only caused her to moan even more. He was so tempted to leave a mark on her neck, but knew it would be difficult to hide in the LA heat. He wasn't particularly keen on the others know that he and Sara had spent the night together, and that would be pretty obvious if she had a mark on her neck.

He moaned as he released her skin and slammed into her, hard with a loud groan, and his thrusting speed up as he felt her lips on his neck kissing him.  
A familiar feeling began flowing through his body, and he wasn't sure he was able to stop it, as he felt her starting to tighten around him. He began panting for breath and his eyes closed trying to stop himself. She let go of on his neck, panting deeply.  
\- Haz ... I'm close .... so fucking close.  
\- I'm right behind you, baby.  
He moaned loudly as he slammed harder and harder into her, chasing the ultimate pleasure for both of them. Her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow as she approached her peak, tightening harder and harder around him.  
\- Baby .. look at me.  
Her eyes slowly opened again, looking at him, as he changed the angle of his thrusting slightly hitting her g-spot.  
\- Harry !! Fuck !!!  
She almost screamed as he hit it repeatedly sending waves of pleasure through her body, pushing her over the edge. As her body tightened completely around him, he followed her over the edge.  
\- Shit ... oh god.. Sara !!  
He shouted while he tried to keep eye contact with her as his body trembled shooting his load hard and fast, as they both enjoyed the roaring feeling running through their body. 

As they both started to come down from their high, Harry buried his head in her neck, trying to catch his breath, hugging her. Her arms wrapped around his back and hugged back.  
\- If I have a hickey Haz, you're in serious trouble.  
She said, still a little breathless. He smiled against her neck.  
\- You don't ... although I was very tempted.  
Her hands hit his bum with a laugh, and he lifted his head looking at her with a loving smile.  
\- But there is no way we can keep this to ourselves, if I leave marks all over your body. That would only end up in relentless teasing, for both of us.  
He gently caught her mouth and kissed her as he pulled away, rolling down next to her, taking her hand, squeezing it lightly. She sighed softly at the loss of contact as he pulled away and squeezed back as he took her hand. They stayed a few minutes, holding hands and no talking before Harry slowly began getting out of bed, not letting go of her hand.  
\- We need to clean up, baby or we'll be one big sticky mess in the morning.  
Sara got up with a smile and followed him into the bathroom, watching small streaks of sweat running from his hair and making their way down his back. He went straight to the shower and turned on the water before turning around to kiss her again. As the water had reached the required tempratur, he slowly pulled her into the shower without breaking the kiss.

After helping each other getting clean, and dryed off , they returned to the bedroom, hand in hand. Harry grabbed a blanket from his wardrobe and threw it over the wet spot left by their love making.  
\- Guess I need to change the sheets tomorrow.  
He laughed as he got back into bed pulling her with him, wrapping his arm around her with a smile.  
\- Are you sure this is a good idea.  
She laughed as she fell down on the bed, feeling his arms around her.  
\- I don't know ... but I need you to be here tomorrow. To remind me that this wasn't just a another dream.  
\- What do you mean, just another dream.  
She asked, puzzled, as he settled down on his back, pulling her close. He laughed a little shy.  
\- Let's just say you've been in my dreams pretty much lately... and waking up with a hard-on nearly every morning isn't funny.  
\- You're kidding me.  
She laughed, resting her head against his shoulder as he closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.  
\- NO.. I'm not.  
He laughed back with an embarrassed smile and continued.  
\- And I'm kind of surprised no one has noticed yet.  
\- Or maybe they have but they are too polite to say anything.  
She teased him.  
\- HA HA HA! That wouldn't go unnoticed, trust me .. I know them.  
He moved his head and looked down at her with a broad smile.  
\- And did you just call them polite?  
He kissed the top of her head and continued.  
\- Because if you think that, you've got another thing coming, baby. They can be relentless and ruthless, and they will be .. if they figure out what happened tonight.  
\- Then let's hope they don't.  
Sara said with a smile, trying to hide a yawn. Harry nodded back as his eyes slowly closed.  
\- Yeah ... now let's get some sleep baby before the other starts waking up again.  
He glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. It said 3:58 AM.  
A few minutes later they were both asleep, Sara still wrapped his arms.


End file.
